Weeding out the weak
by tintedrose
Summary: Rogue centered;apocolypse is free and is now weeding out those he feels are weak and unsuitable for the inevitable war between mutants and non-mutants. Calculating that with the help of the strongest and most ruthless survuvors he can conquer the world. o
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own x-men.  
  
******************Rogue & Remy!*********************************************** ******************Mostly Rogue*************************************************  
  
Prologue  
  
____________________A tomb somewhere in India________________  
  
"It is now time. The conflict between mutant and now mutant is upon us. The war about to begin. Under my rule mutants will be victorious. Though some.they are not worthy of my leadership. There are those mutants not strong enough that I will take pleasure in eliminating." A megalomaniacal mutant contemplated in the midst of a gold encrusted tomb. " Soon the world will once again know the name of Apocalypse!" 


	2. worried

Hi. Yah I'm like feeling really embarrassed because I so did not mean to post that. I've been reading fanfictions for like a couple of years now and I decided to try and write one but I got really confused. So yah I'm feeling really stupid.  
  
Disclaimed: I kind of don't. own X-men.  
  
Rogue awoke in her own bed for the first time in a couple of weeks. Only yesterday had she been released from the medlab. She looked over to her alarm clock and realized she had woken up over 20 minutes late. She scrambled out of bed in a rush to get ready and to school. It wasn't that she cared if she was late for or completely missed school however she knew that if The Professor or Ororo knew she had slept in that they would jump to the conclusion that she wasn't rested enough and needed more time in the medlab. Rogue would prefer any other fate then to spend another 5 minutes in that torture chamber. It felt to her like a cell. A closed space she couldn't escape. Being in the medlab made Rogue feel weak. She knew she was anything but weak. Rogue knew she couldn't teleport like Kurt or read minds like Jean. She couldn't shoot cosmic beams from her eyes like Scott. She couldn't walk through objects like Kitty. Rogue couldn't fly and control the weather like Storm. Rogue could do it all. She knew that made her special, unique, powerful. More so she knew other mutants knew too. That's what made her uneasy. Mystique her foster mother had tried to manipulate her before because of her unlimited abilities. What was to stop some one else from? Someone even more dangerous.  
  
Rogue was ready and she ran to get into Jeans new SUV before it left without her." Wait up!" she called.  
  
"Hurry! We'll be late for school Rogue." Cried back kitty.  
  
Rogue got in the vehicle and gave kitty an annoyed look. "How would ah possibly cope with dat?" Rogue spoke sarcastically. "Where could ah possibly go ta be shunned as ah freak if nat school?"  
  
"Rogue even though were not treated with a lot of respect doesn't mean we should throw away our educa.."Started Jean.  
  
"A lot of respect?" Rogue spat. " Jugheads nat treated with a lot of respect Jean. We, were treated lahke animals! Freaks! Those people look at us with fear and disgust! Even the teachers Jean. The only reason ah even go back there is cause if ah don't they win. I'm not gonna quit lawk Even." With that everyone fell silent. A few minutes later they arrived at school and Rogue hopped out of the suv.  
  
" Rogues having a tough time Jean. She was cramped in the medlad for weeks and she was really weakened with the whole her mind being taken over by everyone she's ever absorbed." Kitty stated.  
  
"I know Kitty. I understand Rogue has a lot of issues. Things that she trying to but failing to overcome. Rogue is amazingly strong considering all the problems she has. Problems most of us take way too lightly." Jean said.  
  
"I'm worried about her." Kitty mumbled.  
  
"Your not alone with that Kitty. Were all worried. I can feel it. Especially in the professor. He knows something and he's not telling us. I don't think he plans on it either."  
  
Yah, I would continue writing but tomorrow I have science test first period so I need to sleep. This story's gonna get a lot darker and a lot more suspenseful and dramatic. Theirs gonna be character death (not Rogues) and theirs gonna be Gambit. I have a deep and passionate obsession with Rogue and Remy. So yah ills definitely write at least a chapter tomorrow. So yah goodnight. 


	3. Gambit

Hi~hi ya so here is chapter 2. Yep this chapter will be longer and darker than the first chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own X-men.  
  
To Angstwolf: thank you. To ishandahalf: thanx I didn't want to make rogue all weak like a lot of Fanfictions do. To Lady MR: The Romy begins in this chapter.  
  
Chapter two:  
  
  
  
The teachers and senior students of Xaviers school for the gifted witch included Scott Summers, Jean Grey, Kitty Pryde, Kurt Wagner, Bobby Drake and the Rogue were joined by Magneto and his acolytes at this meeting. "I regret to announce that through Cerebro and Magneto contact we have come to the conclusion Mesmero is on the move and wasting no time." Charles Xavier announced.  
  
"What's he up to now?" questioned Bobby.  
  
"Obviously trying to construct the third key." Spat back Pyro.  
  
"Pyro don't be rude to our allies." Magneto calmly replied. Pyro gave an annoyed look at Bobby while he smiled back at him.  
  
"So what are we planning on doing about Mesmero?" Rogue asked. While Xavier was going on about how he wasn't sure and they would have to work together as a team if they wished to accomplish anything Rogue kept glancing at Gambit. He annoyed the hell out of her. First this guy tries to blow her up. Then he cuts in when that bastard that called her "skunk head" when he was going to tell Principal Kelly about Spyke using his power, and what was with him calling her chere? But man he was hot, but a self centered annoying creep. Why did she keep looking at him though? While she was looking at him he turned his head and those red on black eyes were right on her. He gave her a cocky smile. Obviously he knew he was getting to her. Before she knew it everyone was getting up and leaving the room. It seemed that the meeting had ended, without her.  
  
While leaving the room with the rest of the acolytes Gambit stopped beside Rogue and over his shoulder said "Is something wrong Cherie? I couldn't help notice you couldn't take your eyes off me during the entire meeting."  
  
"Of course not. Who could while you had that huge ...thing on your face." Rogue spat back.  
  
Gambit touched his face a little nervously and Rogue began up the stairs and Gambit returned with saying, "You must be seeing things Cherie. There doesn't seem to be anything on my face."  
  
Rogue kept walking only saying " your ridiculous amount of calone must be making me hallucinate."  
  
Remy of course had a witty retort but Rogue was already up the stairs and turning into the hallway. With that he walked outside with the rest of the Acolytes. Rogue amused him. She was pretty and funny and for the first time ever he regretted trying to blow something up.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********* I was kind of aiming to write a longer chapter but it seemed like a good place to end it. So I'm gonna write another chapter right now to make up for it. Next chapter the adventure part I spoke of in the summary begins. 


	4. movements

Hi so in this chapter a little thing called Action starts to show its self. There will be romy. Thank you those who have reviewed my story! Disclaimer: I kind of don't own X-men.  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
It was three o'clock in the morning and the students of the Xavier institute were rushing to put on their uniforms and sprinting to the Black bird. Cerebro had detected Mesmeros activities in British Columbia, Canada. Xavier woke up the senior students and contacted Magneto. 10 minutes after the news was dropped the Black bird was tacking off from the hanger deck.  
  
"Shit. I know Mesmero is a manipulative psycho trying to bring upon the apocalypse, but he could at least have the common decency to do it at a reasonable hour." Rogue yawned.  
  
Kitty couldn't help but let out a laugh but imitiatly shut up after a serious look from both Jean and Scott.  
  
Rogue seeing this shot back " Ya don't need ta freak out from ah giggle. Shit were dealing with an apocalypse we don't also need to deal with you two being so damn over bearing."  
  
"Rogue this is serious." Scott lectured  
  
"What ever you seem to want to say don't say it to me." And Rogue moved to the back of the Black bird.  
  
"Let it go Scott. Rogue been having problems lately. Let her deal with it" Jean put in seeing he was about to follow her to the back. "Sorry Kitty"  
  
"Hey it doesn't matter, no need."  
  
Storm stood up and began to debrief the students on the situation. "As you all know Cerebro has detected movements by Mesmero in British Columbia. We believe that the first part of the third key for the last door must be there. Were going to meet up with Magneto and the acolytes at a renevous point we've set up in Vancouver. From there were going to track Mesmero. We've detected his movements in Vancouver. Were going to split up in teams. Team one will be Wolverine, Colossus, Kurt and Bobby." Wolverine gave a grunt after hearing Bobby was on his team. "Team two will be Me, Magneto, Jean and Pyro. Team three will be Hank, Sabertooth and Scott. Team four will be Kitty, Rogue and Gambit. Magneto is briefing the acolytes as we speak. When we land separate in your groups and track Mesmero in your designated areas."  
  
Storm went on to tell everyone there areas as Rogue thought about how she was on a team with Gambit that charming hot.ah she meant stuck up self centered asshole. She couldn't help but wonder what was she excited about it?  
  
The black bird landed on the track field of a high school in Vancouver. They all saw the Acolytes already waiting for them. Without a word the separated into their teams and started on to their designated areas. Gambit with a smirk.  
  
Well that's it for this chapter. Thanks for reading. I hope you review. 


End file.
